The Rise of the Fallen
by XWolf26
Summary: They had taken over. Those digimon were pure evil, but pure power... Few good digimon were scattered across the digital world, and only a small group of rookies could save them. Dorumon, Monodramon, and Coronamon. This is their story.
1. Chapter 1

The crunching of leaves and twigs was loud in the forest as the small purple dragon ran through the digital forest while something else yelled threats at him from about thirty feet behind.

"Gonna get you Dorumon! The boss is sick of your crap!" The voice yelled. It sounded almost like some kind of old time mobster.

Dorumon slide behind a tree, his fur drenched in his own sweat. He was panting loudly as he pressed up against the tree, the sound of bat wings flapping was getting closer and closer.

There were eight of them. Demidevimon. Dorumon had destroyed two of them on the village when they attacked. He'd been hiding out in any resistance area he could find after he first caused them trouble. You'd think whoever the leader of these pawns would be would have more important things to take care of than destroying some rookie digimon. Then again he _had _been causing them _a lot_ of trouble through his gorilla-tactics.

Much like now.

The Demidevimon were closing in a sudden red light illuminated the area. "Petit Prominence!" A sudden voice yelled as a small flaming digimon rammed into the three Demidevimon in the front of the group. "About time Coronamon!" Dorumon said as he stepped out from behind the tree.

"Metal Cannon!" Dorumon exclaimed before a sphere of iron formed in his mouth, which he then launched at the overlords grunts. It smashed through two Demidevimon and bashed into the third, sending him into a tree. The first two were dead and the last one was injured badly. The last two minions were backing up when a shadow landed behind them.

It pulled back one arm with its hand clenched into a fist. "Beat Knuckle!" He yelled as he smashed the remaining two Demidevimon. "Way to go Monodramon!" Coronamon exclaimed.

"All in a days work." The purple reptilian said, dusting off his hands with a smirk.

"This is no time for gloating. One of the Demidevimon got away, meaning more of them will be here soon." Dorumon said to his teammates. His team nodded in response and they continued their run.

The Demidevimon's wings were heavy to lift as he desperately flew away from the lethal rookie digimon. "And whaddaya think you're doing?" A sudden Brooklyn accent said from the shadows behind the grunt.

"Oh! S-sir! They were too powerful we couldn't"

"I don't want excuses ya little wimp! Ugh, if you want something done right," A blaster stuck out from the shadows. "Ya gotta do it yourself." The digimon finished as he shot the Demidevimon down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, so how'd you guys like the first chapter? Sorry about forgetting the author's note in the first chapter. Here's chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

It had been approximately two days since our heroes (If ya wanna call 'em that.) had defeated the Demidevimon. They were riding across a river on a large white walrus digimon. Ikkakumon.

He was a helpful, kind digimon. Not many digimon would help the rebellion in fear for their lives, so Ikkakumon had to be rather brave.

"Thanks again for the help, Ikkakumon." Dorumon thanked again. "Hey, as long as you guys bring down that Overlord digimon, I'll help as much as I can." Ikkakumon replied. You could tell he was rather old due to the sound of his voice.

As they continued their trip down the river, the trees to their left began to rustle. As Dorumon looked over and saw a black figure jumping through the rustling trees, his eyes narrowed and his muscles tensed. "We've got company!" He exclaimed, pointing to the jumping figure.

Ikkakumon turned his head, glaring at the black figure that seemed to be waving at them simply to mock them. It was tall and humanoid and it looked as if it had some sort of gun in its right hand.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon exclaimed as he fired his horn at the digimon. It seemed the figure was laughing as the attack rocketed forward at him. He lazily lifted his gun, shooting a large bullet at the horn and destroying it with ease. "?!" The entire group was shocked.

"Uh guys, we've got some serious trouble…" Coronamon said as she watched three Seadramon and their legion of Betamon. Monodramon's eyes widened. "The digimon to our left was the signal for their attack!" The reptile digimon said in shock. But what was more shocking was the fact that the figure was gone.

The gigantic sea serpent digimon shot beams of water at Ikkakumon and the rookies ridding on his back. Ikkakumon narrowly dodged these attacks, but he couldn't dodge the Betamon that were currently boarding him.

"Beat Knuckle!" Monodramon yelled as he punched off as many Betamon as he could. "Metal Cannon!" Dorumon exclaimed as he blasted off the green digimon. "Corona Flame!" Coronamon said, burning off the Betamon. All the while Ikkakumon was attempting to fight three Seadramon.

Dorumon smacked a Betamon into the water with his tail and as it tried to climb back up another Betamon was punched into him, causing them both to sink down to the bottom of the river.

Ikkakumon was smacked by a Seadramons tail, sending him skidding across the water and into a large rock. Digital blood came from Ikkakumon's mouth as he lay against the rock in pain. "Ikkakumon!" Dorumon exclaimed.

"Dorumon… You and your team, get on the rock… I'll use the rest of my strength to… knock the rock to shore. Then start running, and don't look back…" Ikkakumon chocked out. At least four of his ribs were broken, and his right arm was fractured in multiple places. "We aren't gonna leave you!" Dorumon exclaimed, his eyes stinging with salty tears. "Kid… I've had one boring life… But this is my chance to do something heroic… Even if it's the last thing I do…" Ikkakumon forced a smile.

Monodramon grabbed Dorumon and started dragging him onto the rock. "We don't have time for this!" The lizard digimon said just as he got Dorumon onto the rock. Ikkakumon hit the rock with his tail, sending the savior digimon flying towards shore.

"IKKAKUMON!" Dorumon yelled as he watched the three Seadramon rise up above the fallen digimon. Each Seadramon fired a water beam at Ikkakumon, and each blast put a hole in him.

As Ikkakumon sunk, he devolved into Gomamon, old and gray. _So that's it huh? The end of the rode for me… Dorumon, Monodramon, Coronamon, good luck… _

**So what'd you think? Review please. There'll be more chapters to come soon enough. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrighty, chapter 3. Please note that this is my first fanfiction ever, so it ****_will_**** have some problems for the first few chapters. But trust me, the story will get better. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon **

* * *

Our heroes sat around a small campfire, each of them staring into it. They just couldn't forget about Ikkakumon. The kind old digimon had been gun downed right in front of them, and every time Dorumon closed his eyes, he saw him sinking to the bottom of the river.

They felt like cowards. Ikkakumon lost his life while they ran and hid. Coronamon had been trying her best to hold back her tears, but she failed most of the time.

All that could be heard was the crackle of the fire and the digital crickets chirping. "Damn it!" Monodramon broke the silence as he punched the ground. On that note Coronamon immediately burst into tears.

Dorumon just sat there, staring at the fire. Bags were under his eyes from sleep deprivation and depression.

It's all my fault... Everywhere I go the innocent get hurt... It's all my fault. It's all my fault...Those words rang repeatedly in his head. But he had to remain confident. For the team.

"We need to get to sleep." Dorumon stated after Coronamon's tears finally stopped flowing. "That figure we saw at the river is probably still trailing us, and I'd be willing to bet we aren't gonna have such a good time if it catches us." Dorumon stated as he rolled over to sleep. The other two halfheartedly nodded and turned to sleep.

* * *

"What do you mean they got away?!" the shadow figure questioned the Seadramon. "That Ikkakumon saved them..." The lead Seadramon confessed. "Rrr! Corona Blaster!" The shadow figure blasted the Seadramon.

As the Seadramon keeled over with a hole in its forehead, the other two backed away in horror. "L-Lord Beelzemon..!" One of them stammered.

"Darkness Claw!"

"**AHH!"**

* * *

Dorumon slowly sat up, being awoken by Monodramon's loud yawn. He could smell the food Coronamon had cooked breakfast. (And by cook breakfast I mean found the nearest digital animal and burnt it to death so they could eat it.) Monodramon was already devouring the food at a terrifying rate, while Coronamon was taking her time. Dorumon ate like a normal person, though he still just stared at the ground with a blank expression.

Soon they'd finished breakfast and it was time to get moving, but Dorumon had a feeling something terrible was about to happen. Unfortunately he was right.

Loud foot steps were in front of them, alerting the rookie trio to stop and hid behind the trees.

One spiked shoe came from the shadows. Then another. And soon the full digimon was out of the shadows. He wore biker cloths and held one sawed off shotgun in each hand and had a red bandanna tied onto his left arm. Beelzemon.

* * *

**Alright, what'd you think? I'd really appreciate it if you told me in reviews so I know you're reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the short chapter before, hopefully this one will be long enough.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

* * *

The air was thick with the evil that seemed to be radiating from this new foe. Though the rookies were hidden, it was apparent he knew they were there.

The team was eagerly looking around, trying to find a way out. They knew he was far too powerful to fight.

Come out come out kiddies." His voice sent chills up their spin.

"Attack pattern delta." Dorumon whispered to the others. The other two nodded in response, Coronamon running off to the left and Monodramon to the right, narrowly dodging Beelzemon's shots.

"Metal Cannon!" Dorumon shot his metal sphere at the Mega Level digimon, who shot the attack down. "Beat Knuckle!" Monodramon shouted as he jumped at Beelzemon's right, throwing punches which the Mega Level dodged with ease. "Corona-Knuckle!" Coronamon shouted as she jumped at the Mega's left, throwing flaming punches which were dodged as well.

"Dino Tooth!" Dorumon jumped above Beelzemon and came down on his with his jaw open to bite him. The Mega Level held up his right arm and Dorumon clamped down on the armored arm. However, this left Beelzemon open and Coronamon took advantage of this, sending one fire fist into the dark digimons gut.

Beelzemon's eyes widened in surprise just before Monodramon's fist smashed into his jaw sending him stumbling back. Dorumon dropped to the ground in front of the off balance Digimon, firing his Metal Cannon into his chest and sending him into a tree. The dark digimon slide down the tree and onto the ground.

"Woo! We did it!" Coronamon exclaimed, jumping for joy. "I suggest we get moving before he gets back up." Dorumon said, turning to walk away.

"Too late, Kid!" The dark voice said, causing Dorumon to turn around in horror. "Corona Blaster!" Beelzemon exclaimed with a sadistic grin as he fired a large bullet directly at Coronamon. She attempted to dodge, but the bullet still grazed her side. Just the power from that sent her flying back into a tree, which broke in two on contact.

"CORONAMON!" Monodramon exclaimed as he ran to her side. Her eyes were clamped shut and her body seemed life less. Monodramon just sat there in shock.

Beelzemon was laughing as he walked forward, easily dodging the Metal Cannons Dorumon was constantly firing at him. "Dino Tooth!" Dorumon jumped at the Mega Level, who smacked him into a rock with such force that cracks spread across the rock. "Damn..." Dorumons head dropped down as he fought to stay conscious.

Two down, one to go. Your turn, kid." Beelzemon said as he aimed his blaster at the back of the shaking Monodramon. He thought he was shaking with fear.

He was mistaken.

As Beelzemon was about to fire, his gun was forced into the air and the bullet was sent into the air. "What the" Beelzemon was cut off by the sudden flash of white light. He backed away slowly and watched the light fade.

And there, in place of Monodramon, stood another digimon. it stood on two legs and wore baggy green pants, but was missing a shirt. It had metal shoulder pads and metal gauntlets on each hand. Each hand had three claws. A metal ring was on each bicep. He wore a metal helmet with a large spike on the back. His scales were purple other than the ones on his stomach and chest, which were white. there was a strange red symbol on his chest.

"The hell are you?!" Beelzemon questioned angrily. "Name's Strikedramon. and I'm gonna gut you like a fish." The Champion cracked his knuckles.

* * *

**Alright! It has officially hit the fan. Be prepared for the first big important fight. So what'd you think of this chapter? Tell me in reviews dang nabbit! **


	5. Chapter 5: Rookie No Longer!

**Alrighty, chapter 5 Strikedramon vs. Beelzemon! Who'll win? Well, I know who will. You probably have a good guess. But only one thing can confirm your guess. This chapter! Note: If you didn't already know, all these Digimon real, not made up by me. I try to give a good description on them, but for the Rookie Team I didn't describe them much. So if you want look them up to see what they look like if you don't already know. I'm guessing 99.99999% of you knew this, but I'm a paranoid person and want you to know what they look like. Don't judge me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

* * *

Strikedramon and Beelzemon seemed to be having a staring contest. Each waiting for the other to move. Beelzemon blinked. That was all Strikedramon needed.

He suddenly rushed forward, pulling back his triple clawed hand and ramming in into the dark digimons chest. "Strike Claw!" Strikedramon exclaimed as Beelzemon was thrown back. The dark digimon grabbed the top of the small tree he was being thrown to and flipped over it. As he was in the air he took aim on Strikedramon with his blaster. "Corona blaster!"

Strikedramon's tail raised and the metal barrel on the end of it glowed orange. "Strike Buster!" Strikedramon exclaimed as he fired the blast at Beelzemon's blast. The blasts exploded as they collided. The smoke had yet to clear when Beelzemon and Strikedramon charged each other.

"Strike Claw!"

"Darkness Claw!"

The two claws collided and a shock wave shook the ground. "How can you be on my level?! You're just a Champion level digimon!" Beelzemon questioned as the vain on his forehead popped out. "Because," Strikedramon's tail barrel lite up. "You hurt my friends!" The Strike Buster rushed from the barrel and rammed into Beelzemon's jaw, sending him further into the air. "And _nobody _gets away with that!"

Beelzemon fell to the ground on his back, the right side of his face burnt from the blast. Beelzemon stood and cracked his neck. "You're gonna pay for that, kid." Beelzemon spat, lifting his guns to the Champion Level.

Strikedramon lifted his tail cannon yet again. "I doubt it, but you can dream." Strikedramon smirked, and Beelzemon unleashed a barrage of bullets at him in response. The dark digimon was roaring with laughter as he fired again and again. There was no way that a mere Champion Level could survive this attack! Right? Right...?

Dead

Wrong.

As soon as the bullets stopped, though the smoke still cloaked the area, the light purple scaled dragon man shot out of the smoke, claw forward. "Strike Claw!" The Champion exclaimed as his claw ripped into Beelzemon's chest.

The dark digital monster was sent skidding on his heels into a tree. Before he could prepare to continue the fight, a barrage of orange blasts were sent at him. "Strike Barrage!"

All the dark digimon could do was hold up his arms in an X formation as a feeble defense against this final strike.

Moments after the attack was launched, Strikedramon fell to his knees, having depleted his energy on that last attack. With another flash, he was Monodramon yet again. "I... Did it..." Monodramon said between pants.

"Gotta admit kid, nice try. Ya almost had me there. If you had been at full strength when you shot that, I'd be dead. But now I'm the one on top," Beelzemon walked from the smoke, extending his gun to Monodramon's head. "And I get to decide who wins and who lives. And because of your little performance earlier, you're dead meat." Beelzemon cocked the gun, but his eyes suddenly went wide with a loud, metallic thunk before he fell to the ground.

Dorumon walked up behind the KO'd Beelzemon after hitting him in the back of the neck with his Metal Cannon. "Consider yourself my bitch." The fatigued digimon said, kicking Beelzemon in the side.

* * *

**So who won? Dorumon won! Betcha didn't see that coming. **

**Now before people get mad at me for a champion level almost beating Beelzemon, allow me to say this Beelzemon is ****_no where _****near the power of the Beelzemon in the show. Also, all of the rookie teams champion levels, ultimate levels, and mega levels will be stronger than the average digimon. Alright, you know the drill, please review. Good review or not, I wanna know your thoughts.**


	6. Chapter 6: Rookie Vs Champion

**Alright, this chapter will probably be short, but it mentions something important. It might lack description because the original chapter was deleted because the site done f#cked up. **

* * *

Dorumon sat against a tree, his KO'd team mates lying next to him. He had to keep watch until they woke up. He'd carried them here from the fight scene with Beelzemon with his injuries. He had to watch for intruders.

Like whatever was rustling in the bushes, for example. Dorumon knew he wouldn't be able to defend with his injuries. His only option was what he kept in the pack he always carried around. But he didn't like resorting to that.

Slowly, a short green digimon holding a wooden club with four screws in it. "Oh, Goblimon. It's just you. For a second I thought there was an actual threat." Dorumon smirked. though he was in no condition to fight, Goblimon was probably the only digimon he _could _fight.

Dorumon slowly stood, preparing to fight his pathetic foe. But something felt off. He didn't know why, he just knew there was something wrong with the Goblimon he remembered.

"You're pretty confident, even though you look like crap." Goblimon smirked. Now Dorumon knew something was _defiantly _wrong. The Goblimon he knew would have snapped and yelled at him, but now the imp was different. Confident. This unsettled Dorumon, because Goblimon had nothing to be confident about.

"Now lets cut to the chase," In a flash of light, Ogremon stood in the place of Goblimon. (Sorry about the low description, but I had a really long description before and DO NOT wanna type it again.) "I'm gonna beat you to a pulp." Ogremon snarled.

_That's new... And mildly terrifying... _Dorumon thought as the behemoth approached him. He opened his mouth to fire a metal cannon, but one large green hand grabbed his face before he could, throwing him through tree branches into a boulder. "Ugh..." Dorumon groaned as he slide down the boulder.

"Hate my life..." He muttered as he watched the giant sprint towards him, the ground shaking with every step. He quickly jumped to the top of the boulder, making Ogremons fist slam into the boulder. "Gah!" Ogremon reeled back, holding his hands.

"Digivolved or not, you're still about as smart as the average potato." Dorumon mocked before being punched through some more tree branches by an annoyed ogre. "Can't you..." Dorumon struggled to his feet. "Take a joke?"

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter, but there'll be a new one soon enough. Alrighty, XWolf26, out. **


	7. Chapter 7:Dino Tooth

**Alrighty, chapter 7. I have some stuff to say in the authors note at the bottom. **

* * *

Dorumon was jumping back from Ogremon again and again, avoiding his club. But he couldn't keep this up forever. He was too tired, and running out of options. He only had one option left. One he'd been denying the whole fight.

He jumped back and out of the behemoths line of vision. Dorumon slowly reached into his bag. This was all he had left, his only chance of survival. No way he was going to be done in by this clown.

Ogremon smashed through the tree with his arm, revealing the hidden Dorumon. "I've got you, you little-" The behemoth was cut off by the sudden sharp pain in his right side. "Guh!" He grunted in pain, holding his slashed open side. Behind him stood Dorumon, holding a shinning blade.

It had a dark blue handle and a blade with strange, ancient and unknown symbols. A dull light was imitated by the blade that lit up a small area of forest in blue. The blade was in the shape of some sort of tooth.

But was strangest about the scene wasn't the ominous feeling the blade gave off, but the fact that now Dorumons fur was royal blue, not purple.

"It can't be... You... You are the one who stole Dino Tooth, the Magic Sword..." Ogremon stuttered, wincing from the pain in his side. "The same one made by the twenty-six Great Wizardmon of Mount. Roku." Dorumon said as he turned around to face the ogre.

"That's why the Overlord is after you... You hold the key..." Ogremon said, grinning as he stood up. "Then I'll be getting a pretty big reward if I bring you in." The giant grinned.

"I don't think you realize how dangerous this sword is." Dorumon said, extending the sword towards the giant in preparation to attack. "Good thing I've got another trick up my sleeve." The behemoth grinned, his body bulking outward and his skin turning orange. He grew about another foot.

"So you know how to turn into Fugamon as well? It will make no difference." The powered up Dorumon said, rushing at high speeds towards the giant. Fugamon swung his club at the oncoming blue blur, but he was far to quick. In a flash, he was behind the giant and had slashed a large 'D' in his back.

"Gra!" Fugamon exclaimed angrily as he turned around to swing at the blue Dorumon, and was shocked to see his club sliced into pieces. When they fell, they made the shape of Dorumon's head and face. "?!" Fugamon stepped back, realizing his impending defeat.

Dorumon shot forward, and in a flash of blue Fugamon's right arm was on the ground. "GRAAA!" Fugamon cried out in pain as he grabbed the shoulder that once held his arm. "You're going to pay for that you little shi-" Fugamon was cut off as Dino Tooth was jabbed through his gut and through his spine back out the other side.

"You lose." Were the last words the behemoth heard as he devolved back to his goblin form. Dorumon placed the blade back in his pack.

"Prick."

* * *

**I would like to thank the one person who has reviewed this story. I was going to complain about the lack of reviews, but he made my day. So thank you. But still, please review, all of you. **


	8. Interruption!

**I know I know, I haven't updated in A LONG TIME. But I don't really have much muse for this story and have been more focused on my Dragon Ball Z story The Other Fighter. (Which you should definitely check out.) **

**Plus I've still only gotten one review. The story does have two followers and one favorite, which is cool, but still. **

**So this chapter isn't really a chapter. Just an announcement. This story is going on hiatus for… I dunno… Days? Weeks? Months? Years? I dunno. Sorry my viewers. **

**But my The Other Fighter is better written and what not. So check it out. Please? Alright, thanks. See you all next time! **

**XWolf26 out. **


End file.
